Time Crisis:Members of M.T.F
Characters: Cathy the Hedgehog Sawyer the Cat Infinity the Artic Fox Daniel the Akita Courtney the Cat Marlene the fox Melanie the Fox Story: A heavily armed M.T.F Ciciattri helicopter was flying over a freezing cold, Arctic plane somewhere on the outskirts of the highly populated planet; Mobius."Alright Johnson," the co-pilot began,turning his head to see her prompting her equipment and tightening the straps on her lightweight parachute."The wind current is pretty strong out here, so I'd advise you to pull your chute a little early this time....You don't wanna miss the landing zone...." "You got it, John..."the white cat replied. "Try not to freeze ya tail off out there, okay soy? We wouldn't want one of our finest agents coming back as a ice-sculpture..." He chuckled. Sawyer flashed her award-winning smile before speaking again."Hmph. Well aren't you sweet,Tony...But, I think it might be a little late for that." Sawyer glance behind her, realizing she almost left with out a weapon."Heh.Silly me..."she said to her sub-conscious. A sudden flurry of excitement starting to arise within her. She grabbed her twin glock18 's strapping the holsters around her shoulders. "Well guys...I'm off! Wish me luck, kay....?" "Ha! Like you'd need it!" The pilot cooed. Sawyer smiled warmly in return once more..."Oh jeez...Guys, you flatter me way too much..." She stated, she Saluted them respectively. She then, found herself free-falling from a fifteen-thousand foot drop. There wasn't much on her mind, only her current objective to retrieve a certain artifact that was hidden in the depths of a small-time enemy base. A C rank mission for a S class agent. Sawyer Eleanor Johnson was an elite member of the Mobius Task Force and one of Mobius's finest, there weren't many that didn't have a fond memory of her, and quite frankly if you didn't know who she was you'd find out sooner or later. She was extremely charming, always having a strong sense of dedication to her craft, always wanting to help others and improve herself. She had her flaws, yet, in general she was a very well liked individual. One that believed in making strong bonds and lifelong friendships. She was always classified as "upbeat" and "enthusiastic" by her peers and it seemed as if she got along with everyone. She'd often put herself before others, and preferred it that way no matter the circumstances. By this time, Sawyer was very close to the landing zone, so she pulled her parachute. She floated in the air a bit before crashing into the snow. She happened to land right on the declining hill that led to the base itself. She detached her parachute. "Well, this is great... Even though I successfully made it to the landing area, I was hoping to land directly on the roof and make my entrance from above. Now I'll have to do things a bit recklessly...." She thought to herself. She dropped on all fours, scuffing her way up the hill military-style. She peeked up the edge of the mound. Taking notice of the two armed guards, they were holding their positions in front of the main entrance to the building. "Crap." She whispered to herself." People never make my job easy..." Her fluffy cat ears were sticking straight up, yet it would be practically impossible to notice the twenty-five year old,given her natural-born camouflage; her fur was completely white... If she didn't have her heavy-duty equipment on(which was black), she'd appear to be a small gathering of snow, molding on a snowy surface. "Well let's see here..." She turned on her back, moving as silently as a Christmas ghost.Sawyer's hand reached for her gun, and with it in hand she used the other free hand to dig in one of the pouches in her belt. She screwed the suppressor on, and removed her safety. Using her exceptional eyesight to take aim, she fired a single hollow-tip that traveled so low to ground itself, it actually looked like a common house fly. It connected with the her targets chin, completely ripping through the bone ; whilst the exploding pellets tore through his Acl, making him fall over in crippling pain. It was a sequence that happened so fast that during the same moment his body crashed to the ground the Ak47 that he was wielding, fired a stray bullet that went straight through his partner's skull. Sawyer got up, when she heard the second shot. Her eyes filled with a hint of shock upon seeing to bodies on the floor. "Wow..Talk about killing two "birds" with one"stone"...heheheh" she said aloud. "Ha! Bet you Call of duty fans can't pull something like that off!" She announced, turning towards the invisible camera that would be the viewers t.v screen. "Oh god, we told you stop doing that!" "Doin what?" She asks looking upwards, from where the voice came from. "You can't just go around breaking the fourth wall all the time! You're supposed to be setting an example!!" The voice said. "Aw, are you friggin kidding' me? So what; It's okay for a mercanary with terminal cancer to have guns drawn and blazin, steal street fighter sayings, and munch on chimmichangas? But, when a stunning, and equally charming, female task force agent does it; it can be frowned upon. That's bullshit if you ask me....!" She yelled... She stubbornly added; "Besides, I'm the longest existing character in this timeline, my creator did not make me to appea to ittle kids..." "You weren't even his character! You started off as a movie reference only being made because of the admiration of that movie, and extremely limited and unconventional development of a series labeled just as a past time activity!" Yea so? I'm completely my own character now! I may still have the name; but i'm so far from being a rip-off it isnt funny! That's why I've been redesigned three times; and i may even get redesigned again; with a completely different appeal and scheme So shove it, prick! My writer takes me seriously and has been for the past 7 years! Once my fiction; Time Crisis, the original, Became popular I became a trademark!." "T-Time Crisis one through seven wasn't even your series....It was the story of that dreadful James Bond like hedgehog and his equally sex-crazed, assassin of a wife and there litter of children!" Sawyer scoffed." I still had a marvelous performance and key role! I'm done talking to you, you can't deny the truth! I am a trademark. A TRADEMARK!!!" Sawyer dashed to entrance, hands wrapped around the fore-grip of her gun. The surviving guard weakly positioned himself, his back pressed against the wall as he weakly aimed his firearm at the female. Sawyer kicked it out of his hand in response and it slid quite a distance in the snow. "Um..Sorry you had to kinda ... Well you know..." The guard although fatally injured, look puzzled in his mere dying expression. "I know it has to be a little heavy on the heart, y'know being responsible for your friend's death and all.." She flashed a awkward smile before chuckling even more awkwardly.She sighed before saying;"I'll make it quick.." The guard reached out his hand to say something but she already squeezed the trigger. She sheathed her gun and tightened the gloves on her hands. Sawyer tried pulling the door open but it was locked. Sawyer glanced around and realized that door had a "buzzing" doorbell... She politely rang it, then while it buzzed she stood to the side..pressing her back to the wall and placing herself beside the door hinge. It swung open viscously.He poked his head and the instant he did so Sawyer swung the back of her hand to his face to stun him. Making him stumble two steps backward, Sawyer slipped inside,grabbing his shirt collar and twirling him in the opposite direction.She used he masculinity to wrap her forearm around his throat. Wielding his body as a temporary protective shield. She squeezed the trigger, as an array of bullets tacked into into an unsuspecting guards chest. She did the same to the other except a bullet tagged his chest and then his head. Then she snapped her human shields neck.When his now, heavy body slammed against the floor, the notorious feline stepped on his back and over him, she glared straight making sure the corridor was now clear. Then her eyes darted to the left and right. Her hand firmly pressed the button on her communicator placed in her ear."Alright, Cathy....I'm in....."